


[podfic] Greatness Thrust Upon You

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: #ITPE 2020, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Gen, Humor, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd is a nerd, Podfic, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Jason really wishes people wouldn't misuse that particular Shakespeare quote so much
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[podfic] Greatness Thrust Upon You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Greatness Thrust Upon You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973370) by [Sevidri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevidri/pseuds/Sevidri). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Crack, Shakespeare Quotations, Humor, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is a nerd ****

**Length:** 00:08:09

**Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202020/\(DCU\)%20_Greatness%20Thrust%20Upon%20You_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic compiled as a [**podbook/m4b right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(DCU\)%20_Greatness%20Thrust%20Upon%20You_.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
